


Madness

by Neithyify



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neithyify/pseuds/Neithyify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee est un homme aux multiples obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit pour la communauté 7_couples et posté sur mon LJ.

Kimblee jeta négligemment sa cigarette sur le sol. L'Ishbal à ses pieds geignait sans le moindre amour-propre, le suppliant de l'épargner. Les lèvres fines se tordirent en une moue de frustration. Tout ceci était d'un ennui... Il posa, quelque peu dépité par le peu de résistance de sa victime, ses mains sur le visage de l'Ishbal qui explosa, projetant une gerbe de sang sur le haut de son uniforme neuf. Il baissa lentement les yeux ; sa veste était fichue. Une fois encore.

  
Quelqu'un le regardait. Kimblee tourna légèrement la tête. Le jeune Major Roy Mustang le fixait, une étrange expression sur le visage. Kimblee eut un sourire désarticulé.

  
\- Salut, Mustang.

  
Le jeune homme ne souriait pas lui. Kimblee ne sut pas comment interpréter la lueur qui étincela brièvement dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Mustang le regardait souvent ainsi. De cette manière. Kimblee n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi.

 

 

Il aimait bien Mustang, même si celui-ci était profondément ennuyeux. Le jeune homme semblait toujours se débattre au milieu de questions de morale sans importance. Il tuait, mais n'aimait pas ça : ce qui était un non-sens pour Kimblee. Et puis à quoi s'attendait-il en s'engageant dans l'armée, si ce n'est pouvoir tuer en toute impunité ?

  
Plus le temps passait, plus le visage de Mustang se fermait. Il avait perdu la délicieuse expression d'innocence qu'il avait encore quand il avait été envoyé dans ce bourbier. Kimblee prenait un certain plaisir à contempler la descente aux enfers du jeune homme. Cette douleur infinie, qui était de plus en plus visible dans ses yeux noirs. Cet épuisement, qui déposait chaque jour un peu plus de stigmates sur son visage pâle et fin.

  
Cela en devenait presque érotique.

  
Aujourd'hui, Mustang avait perdu ses grands principes. Kimblee se souvenait encore de ces éclats de fureur, pleins de remords et de haine de lui-même absolument malvenues, lors desquelles il sautait à la gorge de tous ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas se flageller avec lui. Pour autant que Kimblee sache, Roy Mustang avait même commencé à boire. Beaucoup trop.

  
Ce soir-là, comme très souvent, Mustang était ivre quand Kimblee retourna au camp de base. L'Alchimiste Écarlate trouva son collègue affalé sur son lit, dans la tente qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, à sangloter comme un enfant. Kimblee s'en sentit passablement irrité. C'était réellement pathétique. Il aurait voulu gifler le Flame Alchemist, le rouer de coups, peut-être même lui faire aléatoirement sauter une partie du corps ; tout et n'importe quoi pour que le plus jeune se reprenne enfin. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'aller se coucher, sans un mot.

Étrangement, il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil, tandis que Roy Mustang pleurait en arrière-plan.

*

 

Roy Mustang était un faible, ou alors si désespérément conformiste qu'il en devenait faible. Le résultat était le même. Kimblee n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela était mal d'aimer faire le travail pour lequel on est payé. Ce n'était que du sang, que de la chair morte. Ce n'était que des Humains. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

  
Pourtant, l'alchimie de Mustang était redoutable. Une vraie beauté, presque autant que la sienne. Une constante de sons et de couleur, qui ne laissait que des cendres derrière elle. Qu'un pareil abruti ait pu hériter d'une telle merveille le dépassait. Dans un monde parfait, Roy Mustang utiliserait son alchimie sans chercher à la brider. Dans ce monde-là, peut-être que Kimblee irait jusqu'à se battre à ses côtés.

  
Mais Mustang était comme les autres, bien-pensant, à plisser le nez devant les cadavres, à le prendre, lui, pour un fou, à croire qu'il recherchait la souffrance d'autrui. Kimblee crut même parfois dénicher de la peur dans ses yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce que Kimblee chérissait plus que tout au monde, c'était son alchimie. L'harmonie. Et le silence absolu qui s'ensuivait. Les cadavres n'étaient que des effets secondaires... Néanmoins, il aimait le travail bien fait. L'armée, qui lui permettait si civilement de tout exploser autour de lui sans la moindre conséquence, lui avait ordonné de tuer des Ishbals ; alors il obéirait et les tuerait jusqu'au dernier. Parce qu'il était militaire et que faire la guerre consiste à assassiner d'autres êtres humains. Un bon sens qui semblait manquer très sérieusement au Flame Alchemist.

  
Il commença, sans se l'expliquer, à espionner Roy Mustang. Kimblee voulait être là quand il utiliserait à nouveau sa si merveilleuse alchimie.

  
Le visage absolument glacial et totalement dénué d'émotion du Flame Alchemist, alors qu'il réduisait des Ishbals en cendres, excita Kimblee au plus haut point, avec une soudaineté et une violence qui le surprit lui-même. Alors l'Alchimiste Écarlate continua à suivre le jeune homme aux yeux noirs. Jour après jour. Parce qu'il voulait revoir ce visage vide, en plus de cette magnifique alchimie. Et un soir, son désir en devint insupportable. Alors, il attrapa, le plus simplement du monde, le visage de Mustang pour l'embrasser.

  
Le Flame Alchemist était trop saoul pour pouvoir se défendre. Il n'était rien, rien qu'une poupée docile entre ses mains. Kimblee, incapable de se contrôler, lui mordit si violemment la lèvre inférieure que le sang perla.  _Roy_  laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Kimblee frissonna.

  
Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, l'Alchimiste Écarlate arracha difficilement le pantalon bleu d'uniforme de l'homme en dessous de lui, tout en dégageant son propre sexe, si douloureusement tendu. Avant de s'enfoncer sans la moindre douceur, ni même de préparation, dans l'entrée vierge. C'était si serré, si chaud, qu'il manqua de jouir sur-le-champ. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres serrées. Il se fichait de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non... Les cris de douleur de Roy envahirent rapidement l'étroite enceinte de leur petite tente, au plus grand plaisir de Kimblee.

  
Kimblee se laissa perdre. Ses hanches s'agitaient frénétiquement, s'enfonçant encore et encore. Le Flame Alchemist le regardait faire avec une indicible terreur dans ses yeux noirs, tout en restant pourtant, parfaitement immobile ; il ne tenta nullement de se débattre alors que l'Alchimiste Écarlate violait furieusement ce corps si soumis entre ses doigts.  

  
*

 

 

Roy l'évitait.

  
Kimblee n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien pourquoi le Flame Alchemist n'osait plus se retrouver seul avec lui : il avait peur. De lui. Il avait même demandé à changer de tente. Kimblee ne put le supporter. Il devint fou quand il surprit le jeune homme aux yeux noirs en train de rassembler ses affaires. Il s'était jeté sur lui. Roy était à lui, il lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Alors il l'avait frappé, encore et encore. De plus en plus fort.

  
_Il n'avait pas le droit !_

  
Il y eut soudain du sang, quand Kimblee d'un coup de poing brisa le nez du plus jeune. Roy se débattait, de plus en plus faiblement, tandis que Kimblee, dans un grognement d'animal sauvage, continuait de le frapper.

  
Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit...

  
Roy était presque inconscient quand Kimblee le força à se mettre à genoux. A genoux devant le sexe à nouveau dur et tendu de l'Alchimie Écarlate. Le plus jeune manqua de s’étouffer quand Kimblee enfonça de force son membre à l’intérieur de sa bouche.  Il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural quand son sexe massif atteignit le fond de la gorge de sa victime, qui fut soulevée par un haut-le-cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, le plus vieux ne s’arrêta pas là ; il se mit à bouger, à se mouvoir avec une rare brutalité, baisant littéralement cette bouche si tentante.

  
Dans un accès de pur sadisme, il pinça le nez du jeune homme aux yeux noirs, l’empêchant ainsi totalement de respirer. L'Alchimie Écarlate laissa échapper une espèce de rugissement, avant de s’enfoncer avec sauvagerie dans la gorge frêle, savourant la vision des yeux révulsés de sa victime, au bord de l’apoplexie, et les spasmes désespérés autour de son sexe. Les mouvements de Kimblee devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques, tandis que les râles d'agonie du Flame Alchemist devenaient de plus en plus écœurants. 

 

*

Il lui fallut un certain temps, mais surtout un certain nombre de corrections, mais Roy finit par comprendre. Qu'il était à lui. Qu'il lui appartenait. Il ne tenta plus de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner de lui. Alors commença la plus belle période de la vie de Kimblee. Roy était devenu totalement passif et faisait tout ce que l'Alchimiste Écarlate désirait. Même se laisser baiser en plein jour, au beau milieu du champ de bataille, là où tout le monde, Amestrian ou Ishbal, pouvait les voir. Kimblee aurait voulu que cela continue éternellement.

 

 

La pierre philosophale fut un tournant dans l'ennui croissant que Kimblee ressentait à propos de cette guerre. Son alchimie devint plus forte que jamais. Un seul claquement de mains et un quartier entier pouvait exploser. Cela était devenu tellement facile, tellement simple. Tellement beau.

  
Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, un beau jour, on lui demanda de la rendre. La guerre n'était pas encore fini... Et puis, et puis... La pierre philosophale avait sublimé son alchimie... Ces espèces d'insectes n'avaient pas le droit de la lui reprendre. Ils...

  
Il les avait tué. En un seul claquement de mains. C'était aussi simple que ça. Avant d'avaler la pierre. Ils ne l'auraient pas.

  
Quand d'autres soldats, qui ignoraient tout de l'existence de la pierre, vinrent de l'arrêter, Kimblee se mit à rire. A rire encore et encore. C'était tellement drôle.

  
Dans sa cellule, l'absence de Roy se fit rapidement ressentir, comme une drogue pour un esprit particulièrement intoxiqué. Kimblee voulait le voir.

  
Mais Roy n'était pas là. Il ne vint jamais.


End file.
